Beauty of Venus
by SailorCallie
Summary: Just in time for Minako's birthday, a story dedicated to her. Will she be able to find true love, or will she endure an eternity of hopeless love?


Beauty of Venus

By: SailorCallie

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi-sensei owns Sailor Moon. I own the plot and new characters.

Rating: R at first (will remain at R for the edited version to be published on FF.net), but will go to NC-17 later on (for the unedited version on MediaMiner.org)

Summary: Minako Aino (a.k.a. Sailor Venus) has been cursed with a life full of hopeless love by Danburite, formally Kaitou Ace, back when she was Sailor V, after he told her final love fortune. Now as a 24 year-old woman, she struggles to find her own Mr. Right and finally lift that curse once and for all.

Author's Note: I've created Minako's new love interest who's got a similar problem (minus the hopeless love curse), and hopes that his Miss Right is the one for him.

Chapter One: There's Love Where You've Least Expected It or Yaten Plays Cupid

It's a bright, sunny Fall day in Tokyo's Juuban district as Usagi and their friends gathered together at their usual booth at the Crown Parlor. Ami Mizuno and her boyfriend, Ryo Urawa, have some good news to report.

"We're engaged!" said Ami as she shows off her 24kt diamond ring.

"Congrats, Ami-chan!" said Usagi as she hugged her blue-haired ally.

"When's the wedding?" inquired Mamoru.

"We're thinking about on September 10th as a birthday present." replied Ami.

"You can all go, but I'm not going." said a sullen Minako.

"Minako?" inquired everyone.

"What's with you, Mina-chan? You should be happy." inquired Makoto.

"It's because everyone has a boyfriend, or in Usagi's case, a husband." said Minako. "Usagi has Mamoru, Ami has Ryo, Rei has Yuichirou, Makoto has Ken (A/N: Sorry, I don't recall his Japanese name), and Haruka has Michiru. I have **nobody!**"

"That's not true, Minako." Said Artemis. "There's a Mr. Right somewhere in Tokyo."

"Haven't you've forgotten, Artemis-baka, that Danburite placed a curse on me for an eternity's worth of hopeless love?" Minako angrily replied to her all-white guardian cat.

"Who's Danburite?" inquired everyone.

"He was once known as Kaitou Ace, my own Tuxedo Mask, except he was an agent for the now-gone Dark Kingdom. He placed a 'hopeless love' curse on me so that I'd continue to protect Usagi in lieu of eternal love." explained Minako. "Usagi-chan, everything you've read about Sailor V is 100% true."

"No way." whispered Usagi. "Everything?"

"Everything." replied Minako. "Including my short-lived romance with Alan back in London."

"We've got to do something in order to cheer up Minako." said Makoto.

"How about having her meet one of our musicians?" said a familiar voice which turned out to be Yaten Kou / Sailor Star Healer of the Three Lights / Sailor Star Lights.

"Yaten-kun!" replied everyone.

"I'd thought this would be a good idea because he's as lonely as Minako and this is the perfect opportunity for them to meet each other." replied Yaten.

"Are you sure it'll work?" inquired Rei.

"Sure. His name's John Andrews and he's from America." replied Yaten. "He's a professional drummer / percussionist and he's the right type for Minako-chan."

"You haven't heard the half of it." replied Minako.

"Come again?" inquired a dumbfounded Yaten.

"Back when I was Sailor V, I got cursed by Danburite for a life full of hopeless love. If this John Andrews will help me break this curse, you've got another thing coming, Yaten-baka!" replied Minako as she stormed out of the Crown Parlor.

"What did I do wrong?" inquired Yaten.

"You've made Minako upset, that's why." replied Usagi.

A few minutes later at the Three Lights home

"Then she stormed out." explained Yaten. "Just because I wanted her to meet someone."

"I think you've pushed it too far." replied Seiya. "Minako's been cursed with this 'hopeless love' brew-ha-ha since her days as Sailor V."

"Didn't Ami explain that curses aren't nothing but a figment of your imagination?" inquired Taiki.

"She didn't get the chance by the time Minako stormed out." replied Yaten.

"John's just like Minako, except for the curse." said Seiya to Taiki. "If Yaten can get those two together, then she'll finally get over the stupid curse and get on with her life. It's as simple as that."

"It's not as simple as you think, Seiya." said Yaten as he went to the icebox and got out a Diet Pepsi and opened it. "But, today's Ami and Ryo's engagement party so this is the perfect opportunity to get those two soon-to-be lovebirds together."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Taiki as he went towards the phone. "Let me call John and see if he'll come to the party." He dials the number then the person on the other end picks up. "Konnichiwa, Andrews-san. Are you interested in meeting someone? If you are, please come to the Mizuno residence at 5:00 PM."

"I'll be there." said a husky-voiced American.

Good story, ne? Please R&R because I might as well add the second chapter later on.


End file.
